Aftermath
by Goldin
Summary: A oneshot of our heroes right after they have defeated the great dragon Akriloth in Dragonfable. Not much to it.


If the heat was unbearable, the smell could not even be considered. But you got used to it. You had to, especially when you were picking your way through the crispy remains of what had once been a village, keeping your distance from the towers of flame that were the only thing even slightly attractive about this barren landscape.

Three adventurers were walking in silence through this scene now. A warrior, a rogue, and a mage. The Warrior carried a humongous egg as delicately and as tightly as her armor would allow, hoping that its thick shell would be enough to keep it safe this journey. She had taken on this duty because she had had experience with the care of dragon eggs and hatchlings. Her expression was that of her usual careless self, but deep down she was inexplicably hoping that Lady Celestia wouldn't name the dragon Inigo.

The rogue still had a silly grin left on his face as an after-effect of the battle. And what a battle! With explosions! This feeling would stay with him the rest of the week. It wasn't often he won battles, especially not against dragons.

The mage, for her part, had been nervously eying the egg. Finally she broke the silence "Why do you not just put it in your bag?"

"You heard the elemental. This things gonna hatch any minute! What kind of nanny would I be if I let its first experience with the world be dark place full of sharp pointy things?"

The mage shrugged "I am of the opinion that sharp pointy things are preferable to the sight of your parents smoking corpse."

"You would." Muttered the Rogue

The warrior looked at him questioningly "What does that even _mean_?"

The rogue shrugged "Seemed like a thing to say."

"HOLD IT!"

The party came to a halt. Those with free hands readied their weapons.

A ghost materialized in front of them, holding a ghostly clipboard. He did not look impressed "Names?"

"For what?" Asked the warrior

"And who are you?" Added the rogue

"To get in. This club is invite only and I'm the one who make sure only the invited get in."

The trio peered through the ghost at the smoldering crater that might have once been some sort of structure.

"There's nothing there." Stated the mage

Realization appeared to have dawned on the warrior. "So _this_ is the famous Disco Inferno!"

The rogue laughed "I bet it's one of the towns hot spots!"

They both laughed but were cut off by the mage's glare. It was one that made you wish looks _could_ kill.

The bouncer ghost was not impressed either "Listen, if you're not on the list you gotta leave. otherwise, we-"

"I hate to break it ya, buddy," Interrupted the Warrior "But you-"

A flash of light suddenly dispersed the spectre.

The mage lowered her staff.

"What did you o that for?!" Demanded the Warrior

"Our task at hand is more urgent than a single lifeless fool who hasn't bothered to turn around since his demise."

"It still was a pretty b- Oh!"

"What now?" Sighed the mage

"I think I felt the dragon kicking."

It took a moment for this to sink in. When it did, the group broke into a run to the nearest teleporter.

"Aren't you supposed to be breathing a certain way whe..." The rogue's voice faded in the distance

The Bouncer rose again as mute footfalls approached. He squinted up at the towering newcomer "Name?"

"INSIGNIFICANT SPECK!" Roared the newcomer. She'd had a bad day. "MY NAME HAS BEEN WHIPSEERED TRHOUGH EVERY SHADOW THAT COWERS FROM THE FLAMES! I WAS THE SCOURGE OF THESE LANDS AND HAVE SEEN THAT MY NAME HAS BEEN SET IN STONE SO THAT FOR GENERATIONS TO COME SO THAT NOT ONE WILL BE ABLE TO UTTER MY NAME WITHOUT THE FEAR THAT I AHD BROUGHT INTO THIS WORLD!"

When the rumbling and echoes finally died away. The bouncer glanced at his clipboard "That's nice, but I still need a name."

"AKRILOTH." growled the ghostly dragon

"Ah! There you are. Go on in. The party's just started."

As he spoke, a building came into being like gathering fog. It's enormous doors opened invitingly to the dragon.

"YOU KNOW," Muttered Akriloth "I DON'T REALLY DANCE."

"Should've been nicer." Replied the bouncer

As the fallen scourge entered, the whole scene began to fade until finally, all that remained were some unremarkable smoldering ruins.


End file.
